


Fixing the Broken

by Valdanjello



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdanjello/pseuds/Valdanjello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Leo and Nico get ready for a date... Nico hears something about him that causes him to run away and revisit the only thing he cherished before Leo.<br/>His blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May be slightly triggering in the middle.

Nico hadn’t touched it since he started dating Leo. Because he promised Leo he wouldn’t touch it. But it just sat there. Waiting for him.  
-  
An hour before  
-  
Nico crawled behind Leo in bunker nine.  
“Boo!”  
Leo jumped away from the blueprints on the table  
“Gods! Nico, you scared me!”  
Nico laughed “Well then I guess ‘Ghost King’ is a fitting name. Isn’t it?”  
Leo stifled a laugh and said “Yes it is, just don’t scare me like that! I was on a roll!”  
Nico stepped back and replied “Yeah, sorry about that. It was a spur of the moment thing”  
At first Leo looked really upset, but after a few seconds of frowning, he looked towards Nico with that elvish grin that Nico had always admired that made Leo’s cheekbones stand out and his ears stand up on edge, making the son of Hephaestus look more an more like an elf. It was a mean thing to call him, but Leo didn’t mind. He smiled at Nico before replying, “You know I can’t stay mad at you for more than, what was that, four seconds?” And leaned in for a kiss.  
At first it was just a peck, because Nico wasn’t expecting it, but as it wore on Nico got more and more comfortable and it turned into a fiercer and fiercer kiss. Nico took off his jacket and winced. The scars that lined his arms were fading but they were still quite visible. He shrugged it off, it was a familiar sight to both him and Leo. Leo brought him in closer and as he was kissing his neck he said  
"Gods Nico, you’re so.. Cold."  
Nico said “Well it’s cold and wet out-“  
Leo wasn’t listening “I know what will make you warmer” and he started taking off Nico’s shirt when Nico stepped back and said,  
"Not before you get cleaned up" And he was right. Leo’s body was covered in grease and rust from working hard throughout the day. Not to mention some burn holes.  
"Ok. Give me ten minutes, then meet in your cabin. Deal?"  
"Deal!" Nico put on his aviator jacket and took the long way to cabin 13, knowing he had time to spare. (Leo took awfully long showers)  
As he was walking he walked by the arena and when he heard someone say Hades, he immediately hid behind a wall and started listening. The voice was Annabeth’s.  
"The son of Hades, oh you mean Nico?"  
"Yea.. Him…" The other person replied. Nico couldn’t see who it was so he took a risk to glance. A new child of Athena had gotten to camp the week before and Annabeth was showing him around. For his age he had a pretty low voice and was a bulky guy. He reminded Nico of Frank a little bit.  
He continued listening,  
"Nico is an amazing person, you should talk to him somet-" Annabeth was cut off by the new kid.  
"No. Why would I talk to someone like.. That." Annabeth seemed confused.  
"What do you mean.. ‘Like that’?"  
"Don’t act like you haven’t seen him running around at night with his boyfriend. That stuff weirds me out. It’s just not natural, you know? And that’s not even the worst part. A couple of days ago, he took off his jacket for once because it was hot, and then I saw them. It’s like his arms were chopped up like Kronos, there wasn’t one place without a scar. That same night I had guard duty and I walk by that cabin and I hear him crying over some "Bianca" chick, like what she dumped him so now he likes boys? That is messed up. There shouldn’t be people like that, hurting themselves over people they get too attached to."  
Nico let that sink in for a moment, and as if this world had gone still, nobody moved for a few seconds. When he finally snapped out of it, he realized he didn’t’t want to hear any more. He sulked back into the shadows and they took him to his cabin.  
Annabeth saw something in the shadows flicker and she immediately knew it was Nico. She looked at the new boy in disgust and ran to find Leo, Percy, Piper, or anyone that could help find Nico.  
Nico was back at cabin 13 and he had to act fast, he knew it was a matter of time before Leo came. He took out the one thing he used to cherish so much before he cherished Leo, his blade. No he couldn’t.   
Nico hadn’t touched it since he started dating Leo. Because he promised Leo he wouldn’t touch it. But it just sat there. Waiting for him.  
He got out of there, it was too predictable of a place. By that time it had started raining, and he knew one place that nobody would know of, he had only taken Leo there once.  
Way out in the forest, stood Zeus’ fist, so dominating. On the third layer of rocks, there was a special rock that was easy to remove. Nico took it out and he found the inside of Zeus fist completely hollow. He put the rock back after he climbed in. Rain dripped from the rocks above him, but not enough to soak Nico.  
He took out the blade that had kept him happy, relieved his stress for so many years. Memories of Bianca flooded his brain, he remembered his first game of capture the flag when he had found this place. He hid the flag in here, and Bianca had captured it, not revealing the location. This had become their meeting place when he was upset, they would come and talk without anyone knowing where they were. After she died, he had never come here, that is until he met Leo. He told his story and showed him the secret little cave. They spent that night talking about all the hardships they lived through.  
ENOUGH Nico thought and as he took his jacket off, he did not wince. The sight pleasured him. He had lost too much.  
As he broke the skin, the unfamiliar pain came across him. He screamed out loud, and outside thunder shook the ground. Maybe Zeus had given him a warning. But he wasn’t his father.  
He started like his first time. He cringed at the pain, forgetting how good it felt. After a while he started going over the ones he already had, and then vertically across his arm, if space allowed it. It felt so good, all of his memories bleeding out, he couldn’t remember why he had stopped.  
He thought about her until there was no physical way he could do it anymore. He looked around if he had any ambrosia left, no luck. He took out a bandage he kept with him, but that wasn’t enough. Blood soaked through it in minutes. He was shivering from the blood loss, it wasn’t enough to kill him, but enough to make him feel like he was in Tartarus again. The rain wasn’t helping either. It had started to pour through the rocks and he was cold beyond belief. That as enough to slip him out of his painful ecstasy. He started sobbing so hard, knowing what he had done, and how much people he must have hurt besides himself. It was all going to be over in less than half an hour. Meanwhile…  
The first person Annabeth found was obviously Percy. She told him the story about the kid and how Nico had disappeared. They split up to search for Leo, who would know his whereabouts. Leo had been waiting for ten minutes in the Hades cabin with no luck. He thought Nico ought to have gotten caught up somewhere, but now he was getting worried. He stepped out into the rain and caught sight of Percy running frantically and yelled   
“Hey man, have you seen Nico?”  
Percy looked relieved, but horrified. That didn’t seem like a good sign to Leo. “I was trying to find you to say the same thing.”  
Leo was confused. Had Nico stood him up and ran away for no attention? No, it was impossible. He hoped.  
"He said he’d meet me here a while ago, but…" He stopped. "What happened?"  
Percy proceeded to tell the whole story, from the new kid to the shadows. Leo looked horrified, where could he have gone. Bianca. That was the key word, the time Nico had told Leo about Bianca was in the hollowness of Zeus’s fist. “I know where he is, but you can’t follow me. Tell the others to be waiting at the mess hall, but tell Annabeth to be in the infirmary. Wait for us.”  
And Leo ran, not bothering for an answer. When he had finally gotten to the fist, he wished he had Percy’s power to stay dry, but he was soaked to the bone. At least he wasn’t cold. Benefits of being a human heater, huh? He thought to himself. He slowly took off the rock and saw Nico, sobbing and shivering. The rain was pounding against the rocks so Nico didn’t hear him at first. Then Leo looked down. The puddle of blood was enough to bring him to his senses. He crawled through and said “Nico get up”  
Nico looked up, startled at the use of his name. When he saw who it was, he stood up and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity, until the blood loss got to him and he slumped into Leo’s arms. “I… I just want it all…” He choked back a sob “to go away. The stereotypes against me. So what I’ve had a bad past, now I’m nobody but a person who no one likes. I’m useless, don’t you get it? Everyone keeps saying I’m broken, but I’ve been trying to deny that. I really am broken Leo, I am.”  
Leo was holding him up and said “You’re in luck. I fix everything that’s broken.” And they kissed, until Nico passed out. Leo carried him out, filled with adrenaline, and he ran to the infirmary. After what seemed forever, he finally got there. Annabeth had a shocked look on her face, but it was understanding. She brought Will from the Apollo cabin and he mended to his injuries.  
"He’s going to stay here over night Valdez. Blood loss was a lot, but not enough to kill him."  
It was tough but Leo and Annabeth went back to the mess hall and reunited with their friends and told them the whole story. When it was time to go back to the cabins, they all went except for Leo, who slept in the chair by Nico’s bed.  
The next morning, Nico woke up and said “Hey repair boy.” Leo woke up and when he saw Nico awake and sitting there, he hugged him for what felt like forever. When he let go, Nico told him the story from his point of view, what it felt like and why he did it. Leo understood. When they left the infirmary for breakfast, everyone greeted them with a cheer, except for the new boy from the Athena cabin. He was sentenced for a month’s worth of latrine duties, and nobody would see him saying anything like that for a long while.


	2. No Matter What You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nico is on his way to see Leo, he sees something that makes him want to end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may hate a certain character after this.

That month was a rough one. Nico was put off of any work duties, so he had more time to do fun things, and think. Just think about what happened. When Leo was free, he would always find nico somewhere. He didn’t think that separation was good for him, since nico would have more time to think of the negatives instead of keeping himself busy.  
At night, Nico shadow traveled to Leo’s cabin often and they would sneak out, a lot. However, when Nico didn’t come one day that got Leo suspicious…  
Leo waited, and waited, and when he was starting to get afraid he’d get stood up he decided to go see Nico himself. As he was stepping out of the door, someone called his name.  
“Hey, have you seen Nico?”  
Leo nearly jumped out of his skin.  
“Hazel? What.. How? When did you..?”  
Hazel ran up to Leo and gave him a huge hug.  
“I got here about an hour ago, I didn’t think anyone would still be up this late.”  
For a moment, just a small one, Leo forgot about Nico. All he saw was Hazel. Then he remembered..  
“How is everything? I.. I mean with the Camp, Jason? Um… Frank?”  
Hazel cringed slightly but regained her composure almost instantly. “Things are good, Annabeth and Percy moved up there to start a family, Annabeth is helping construct the new wing of the college, it’s going well. Jason is trying to spend his last days there and he plans to come here to live with Piper. And Frank-” She paused, “Well he’s doing fine but we broke up a couple of weeks ago.”  
Leo’s face lit up. “You- You’re Single?”  
Hazel blushed and Leo snapped out of it  
“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.”  
Hazel spoke up “No! Its okay, I mean, If you feel that way about me…”  
And she kissed him. It was a so fast, he hadn’t expected her to kiss him, and he surely hadn’t expected to kiss back…  
-  
Nico was on his way to Leo’s cabin as usual but he was running late. He had a run-in with Argus and was forced to clean the showers despite his off-duty status. He was enjoying the night, walking by the arena out to the forge. He had a short time to think  
I wonder what he’s thinking, he probably thinks I stood him up, or he may be asleep it’s really late.  
“Oh god, I better go faster…”  
He started running but stopped short.  
-  
“Nico!”  
What is she..  
“I haven’t seen you in forever! How’ve you been?”  
“Um, I have to go”  
Hazel grabbed his arm “What is it with you, tell him Le-” She stopped “Where did he go?”  
Nico just stood there. He didn’t want anything to do with Leo or Hazel, the two people he cared about most. Together.  
"I just wanted Leo to tell you that it's official- at least I think it is.."  
"It..is? I.. I mean congratulations, I thought that.. Um... Never mind. I have to.." And he ran. He ran to the cabins, he had to find something that would help...  
He went into the hades cabin. Where were they? He couldn't find any of them. He had promised to stop and all that but this was just too much to bear, then he remembered.  
"Shit.." He muttered under his breath. He remembered that Leo had melted them down into a chain necklace.. He yelled. He couldn't think of Leo, not now, not ever... He had to do something, something that would make it all go away forever. Something that can't be stopped. Greek fire! he thought almost immediately. One of the hardest fires to put our and the deadliest kind too. He thought of where he could get some.  
"hephaestus cab- NO."  
The only other place in camp was where he promised himself he would never go again.. The Poseidon cabin.  
-  
"No. No. NO. NO NO NO!! How could I have done this ARGH he will never forgive me I can't go on with him thinking this I knew I should have- UGH."  
Leo kept ranting and ranting and ranting to hazel about what she had done, he explained everything from when they started dating to what Nico had been through in the past month. All hazel could say was "wow I didn't even know he cut.."  
Leo felt so horrible about what he did and he had to make it up to Nico and explain what a mess he had gotten himself into. He ran out of the cabin and started to look for Nico. He thought about going to the hades cabin, but then he thought that he shouldn't because Nico wouldn't have been there anyway.. He would have never gone to a place so obvious. He thought about going to the fist, but nico wouldn't go there either. Hazel came up to him and said something leo never thought she'd say.  
"Listen, I really do think we can be in a relationship, I don't think that this guy-guy thing is working out- I mean let him cool off then we'll tell him. Deal?"  
"Hazel, I love him.. I would never be able to do that to him no matter how much you want me to. He is my life, and without him I wouldn't be there. Sorry Hazel."  
Hazel looked like she'd just been slapped "So you're turning me down for a guy? That's just sick. Where I come from that's not accepted and even if it may be accepted now, I never will."  
-  
Percy kept Greek fire in his cabin. It was just a security measure- after all, he was the most powerful person at camp. If some monsters were to come searching just for him, he'd need it. Not only did Greek fire provide instant death, but also, it created suck a smoke that the monsters would lose the scent.  
Nico looked around, he didn't possibly know where it could be, until he looked under a strange fountain, and found it. He stood up and ws puzzled.  
"Hey how come none of the other cabins have a fountain like this?" He mumbled. "It's awesome as hell.."  
"It is, isn't it?"  
Nico turned around slowly. Standing in the doorway with his sea blue eyes and wavy black hair was none other than the person he hated most..  
Percy Jackson.  
-  
Leo literally ran everywhere he could think of. The big house, the stalls, he sent at least ten iris messages to camp Jupiter, but he couldn't find Nico.  
For all he knew Nico was on the other side of the country, he could shadow travel in and out of camp without anyone to stop him. Leo had never been more upset in his life than this moment now. He was always the happy one! But now he felt like he had ten pounds on his chest and he wanted to curl up and cry with Nico cuddling him.  
What was he thinking? Nico would never come back to Leo, he had seen him with Hazel, his step sister. No. He had to set things right. If he couldn't have Nico, he couldn't have anyone else.  
-  
"What are you doing here..?" Nico looked like he'd just seen a ghost, "I thought you were at camp Jupiter with annabeth going to college.."  
"Oh I am don't worry. Let's not talk about that right now. May I ask what you're doing in my cabin?"  
Nico couldn't tell Percy, that would take away all the strength he had left. "I needed Greek fire." Nico was surprised he'd just said that, why did Percy have this effect on him? It was almost like he could just open up to him and spill everything out.  
"Come on little bro, were going for a boat ride."  
-  
It was way into the night and Percy was with nico on a small boat in the lake. "I'm so sorry nico, I never knew you liked me and I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to help you through it. Maybe I could have helped you find someone else! My heart is set on annabeth and I feel really bad about not knowing."  
"Nah, it's okay. I kind of moved on after you and annabeth came back from Tartarus, there's no seperating you after you both cheat death- literally."  
"Thank you nico, it means a lot. Now please, don't take any Greek fire. I don't want my new best friend to kill himself, I wouldn't be able to live if you died. Life wouldn't be the same." Percy have nico a hug. Not a lovey-dovey hug, but the kind of hug that doesn't start a scandal or commotion, the kind of hug that makes you feel better. The good kind.  
"Thanks Percy, I owe you bro. Now about leo, I'm not so sure that this is official. You made him seem like he loves me more than anything and I'll go find out if it's true or not. Wish me luck!"  
"Good luck little brotha." And Percy winked at him. As nico ran to find leo, Percy sat at the bank of the lake and looked up at the stars and said "Hey Bob. Remember you said Nico said all those good things about me? Yea, I was wondering why too. But now I know and I can only thank you for delivering that message to me. He's a good kid."  
-  
"LEO"  
-  
"NICO"  
"WHERE ARE YOU"  
-  
"LEO ANSWER ME"  
-  
Nico ran into the clearing by the arena. He had heard Leo's voice and wet to the arena, that was the most open place he could think of.  
"Nico? NICO! I thought Id never see you again and ran up to hug him, but he stopped short. "I..I understand if you don't want to talk to me, but I have to try. I didn't mean what happened with hazel, just she broke up with frank and kissed me. I didn't mean to kiss back I was just in the spur of the moment. I didn't mean t-"  
He was interrupted by nico's soft lips against his. They kissed repeatedly for about five minutes, leaning on the edge of a rock. It was the first time they'd been together that night and it felt so good. "I will always love you, no matter what you do."

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic!!! Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
